weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
KFOX-TV
KFOX-TV is a FOX affiliate based in El Paso, Texas. It broadcasts it's analog signal on UHF ch. 14 & it's DT signal on ch. 15. It's owned by COX Enterprises. It's transmitter is located in El Paso. History The station debuted on the air in August 1979 as KCIK-TV, a non-profit Christian programming outlet. KCIK was El Paso's 1st UHF TV station & was founded by the late Pete E. Meryl Warren III, who subsequently started KJLF-TV (now KTFN) ch. 65 in 1991. It was sold to new owners in 1982 & switched to commercial independent programming (while still airing some religious programming). By 1987 KCIK became a FOX affiliate & remains so to this day. In August 1996, COX acquired what had become KFOX-TV & turned it into a major player in the El Paso TV market. In September 1997, KFOX debuted El Paso's 1st prime time newscast, KFOX News @ 9. Since then the station has won nearly 300 awards for journalistic excellence, including Emmy's, Edward R. Murrow's & Katie Awards. In January 2004, KFOX launched it's 3-hour morning newscast, KFOX Morning News. Additionally, on October 8 2008, KFOX launched a 6 PM newscast. KFOX will affiliate with RTN on a DT subchannel, owned by Equity Media Holdings Corporation, starting in 2008. Personalities Anchors * Stephanie Guadian - KFOX 14 Morning News * Bill Young - KFOX 14 Morning News * Joshua Zuber - KFOX 14 News @ 9 Weekend * Lauren Rozela - KFOX 14 News @ 9 Weekend * Erica Castillo - KFOX 14 News @ 5 & 9 * John Purvis - KFOX 14 News @ 5 & 9 Reporters * Angeeneh Adamian - General Assignment Reporting * Monica Balderrama - General Assignment Reporting * Arleene Barrios - General Assignment Reporting * Jenn Dombrowski - General Assignment Reporting in Las Cruces * Miri Marshall - General Assignment Reporting * Daniel Novick - General Assignment Reporting KFOX Severe Weather Team * Diaz - Chief Meteorologist seen Weekdays on KFOX 14 News @ 5 & 9 * Brad Montgomery - Forecaster seen Weekdays on the KFOX 14 Morning News * Joshua Zuber - Forecaster seen Weekends on KFOX 14 News @ 9 Former Staff Members * Noreen Jaramillo (Now @ KTSM) * Elizabeth Alvarez (Now @ WOFL) * Sidney Alvarez (now in Public Relations & Workforce Development in Pittsburgh, PA) * Ashanti Blaize (Now @ KXAS-TV) * Janice Carpio (Now @ WOAI-TV) * Kristi Carson * Travis Christy (Now @ KRQE) * Caribe Devine (Now @ KPNX) * Mike DiSerio * Molly Graves * Greg Inglin * Patricia Maese * Angela Manfredi * Joe Mazur (Now @ WTVD) * Mary McCahon * Davida Mintz * Sara Morris (Now @ WTKR) * Chris Regnier (Now @ KTVI) * Elissa Rivas (Now @ KTRK-TV) * Steve Roldan (Now @ KSAT-TV) * Rene Romo (Now @ WSOC-TV) * Audra Schroeder (Now @ KIRO-TV) * Tyler Sieswerda (Now @ KVUE-TV) * Chris Stipes (Now @ KRIV) * Ben Swann (Now @ KTSM-TV) * Karlyn Tilley (Now @ KCNC-TV) * Alycia Turner * Tom Vacar (Now @ KTVU) External links *KFOX 14 News' Website